libsoc_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
World War II
World War II (often abbreviated to WWII or WW2), also known as the Second World War was the largest war in history, fought between 1939 and 1945 and killing between 50 and 85 million people. The war was fought between two factions, the 'Allies' and the 'Axis'. The was notably changed the balance of power among states, with the geopolitical power of western europe rapidly falling and the emergence of two new superpowers, allowing for a new anti-colonial movement to spread across the world, with the anti-fascist movement in Europe securing the construction of social democracy. History of the War Background The seeds of World War II were sown by the impact of World War I and the Great Depression which led to many countries to slide into authoritarianism and political extreme. The Russian Empire collapsed and became the USSR, the Weimar Republic was seized by Hitler and turned into Nazi Germany and Mussolini led the March on Rome and created a fascist state in Italy. Several other fascist and leftist uprisings across Europe (notably in Austria, Spain, Portugal and Hungary) led to the creation of several mutually-hostile and militaristic governments. The Great Depression and several other events in Japan led to the decline of the power of the democratic wings of government and concentration of power in the military. Becoming increasingly cut off from global trade as a result of higher tariffs and drying up international credit, Japan formed an alliance with Nazi Germany and Fascist Italy as they began to conquer surrounding territories for more resources. Japan invaded Manchuria in 1931 (notably destroying the Shinmin Zone) in order to secure more natural resources. Italy invaded Ethiopia and Nazi Germany annexed Austria and invaded Czechoslovakia. All states exercised a desire for self-sufficiency, with the Japanese planning to create a greater sphere of influence and puppet states in Asia and the Pacific Region, Italy desired to rebuild the Roman Empire and reconquer much of Southern Europe and Northern Africa and Germany desired to create an entirely New World Order. 1937 One of the first proposed dates for the beginning of World War II was the start of the Second Sino-Japanese War as Japan attempted to take control of China but quickly got bogged down in a lengthy guerrilla war. The war was extremely brutal, with so of the most horrific crimes in history being committed by both sides. 1938 1939 1939 is the most commonly proposed date for the start of the war with the USSR and Nazi Germany's invasion of Poland and subsequent declaration of war by the British and French Empires against Germany (but not the USSR). Although this led to the infamous 'Phony War' where France and Britain did not launch a major attack against Nazi Germany with disastrous consequences. The USSR also began to pressure Estonia into granting it access for Soviet soldiers and aircraft and soon attempted to invade Finland, leading to the Winter War where liberal democratic Finland allied with Nazi Germany and was able to fend off the USSRs invasion. 1940 Britain and Germany both invade Norway in attempt to take control of Scandinavia, Germany wins (also taking Denmark) and Finland drives out the USSR. Germany manages to quickly invade Belgium, Luxembourg, the Netherlands and France (although much of the French Empire remains intact). The UK invades Iceland and the USSR annexes Estonia, Lithuania, Latvia and Moldova. 1941 Italy manages to take Somalia off Britain and launches a disastrous invasion of Greece. Germany steps in to help Italy in Greece. Germany forms alliances with Hungary, Romania and Bulgaria and invades Yugoslavia. French colonies enter a civil war as Iraq and Syria are taken back by the allies. Conflict begins in North Africa between Italian Libya and British Egypt. Britain manages to end Italy's occupation of Ethiopia and Somalia and Germany begins an (initially) highly successful invasion of the USSR. Germany begins massive bombing raids against the UK and Ireland and the UK retaliates. Near the end of the year, Germany begins an invasion of the USSR and Japan bombs a US navy base in Hawaii, leading to the entry of the US and USSR into the war, which is arguably the greatest mistake made by Germany and Japan. 1942 1943 1944 1945 Germany loses control of France and Poland and is squeezed between two massive military powers, some of the most intense fighting of the war occurs until Soviet soldiers are in sight of Berlin, leading to many senior Nazi scientists and officers escaping (often to South America, the USA or USSR) and Effects Category:World War II Category:Wars Category:Libertarian Socialist Wiki Category:1939 Category:1930s Category:1940s Category:1940 Category:1941 Category:1942 Category:1943 Category:1944 Category:1945 Category:20th Century